Le mariage de l'étoile
by Nelja
Summary: Mérope est une des Pléiades, son enfance était la guerre entre les dieux et les titans. Comment a-t-elle fini par épouser Sisyphe, un simple humain ?


Mérope se rappelait une époque où son père ne jetait pas des montagnes sur sa mère quand la soupe était trop froide. Elle ne comprenait pas bien la guerre contre les dieux, dont son père Atlas était un vaillant, mais sa mère, suivant l'exemple de sa famille, n'avait pas pris parti, alors pourquoi cette colère ? Pleione n'était pas comme Prométhée, qui s'était rangé du côté des dieux et que son propre frère Atlas avait juré de détruire. Comme ses filles, elle ne savait même pas se battre. Atlas avait propose de le leur apprendre, mais elles avaient refusé, sans rebellion, juste avec leur pleine inertie.

Et puis, Pleione était fille de Titan, et elle n'avait pas pardonné à Cronos d'avoir dévoré ses cousins. Qu'est-ce qu'un trône, raisonnait-elle, quand on pouvait avoir des enfants ? S'il s'était soumis à la prophétie et avait accepté de laisser son trône contre compensation, il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre.

C'était le genre de raisonnements que les montagnes avaient appris à Pleione à taire devant Atlas. Les filles étaient à peu près d'accord, et elles trouvaient même les jeunes cousins et adversaires de leur père, les fils de Cronos, très élégants. Sauf Merope qui était la plus petite et levait encore les yeux au ciel quand elle entendait parler de garçons. Mais elle comprenait qu'on veuille se venger de son père quand il avait essayé de vous manger. Elle-même rêvait parfois d'être assez forte non seulement pour arrêter les montagnes, mais pour les renvoyer.

* * *

Les dieux gagnèrent, leur justice fut cruelle, et leur injustice plus encore. Pleione et ses filles purent aller en paix, ainsi qu'Ocean et Tethys, qui furent juste déchus de leur trône des mers. Atlas, pour prix de sa révolte, dut porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et Prométhée, pour prix de son assistance, fut enchaîné à un mont du Caucase, alors qu'un aigle venait chaque jour lui dévorer le foie.

Mérope était allée voir son père captif avec ses soeurs, par piété filiale ; mais il avait crié, leur avait assuré que cette défaite était le fruit de leur neutralité. S'il avait pu, il leur aurait lancé à la tête le monde. Mais elle avait voir son oncle Prométhée seule et sans qu'aucun devoir ne l'y pousse.

Prométhée lui disait qu'il n'avait pas trahi Zeus pendant la guerre des Titans, contrairement à ce que le nouveau Maître des cieux laissait entendre. La trahisons était réelle, mais postérieure, et seulement en faveur des humains, ces créatures si fragiles et si malheureuses.

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Mérope.

"Justement parce qu'ils sont faibles, et il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'élève pour les défendre. Maintenant qu'ils ont le feu, ils ne sont plus à la merci du froid et des bêtes sauvages ; seulement des armes qu'ils ont créées eux-mêmes, des maladies et de la mort."

Mérope éprouvait de la compassion pour les faibles, souvenirs de repas de famille plus tendus que la corde d'un arc, et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Zeus, qui était marié à Héra mais courtisait la deuxième soeur de Mérope, Maia. Elle hochait donc la tête aux paroles de Prométhée, et parfois, elle observait les humains obstinés bâtir des maisons, des hameaux et des cités, à l'aide du feu que Prométhée leur avait donné.

Pendant qu'ils conversaient, l'aigle ne descendait pas sur Prométhée. Mais Merope savait qu'il n'attendait que son départ, ou même son sommeil, pour fondre sur le titan, qu'il lui dévorerait le foie chaque jour, rendu lui-même éternel par la chair qu'il consommait.

J'ai subi cela, disait Prométhée, pour être allé contre les projets de Zeus pour les hommes, et les descendantes de Pandore, une fois par lune, ont leur aigle personnel qui leur ronge les entrailles avant qu'elle repousse, parce qu'elle a accompli les projets de Zeus pour les hommes. Ainsi sont les tyrans.

Regrettes-tu, demanda Mérope, de l'avoir soutenu contre Cronos ?

Non. Maintenant que j'ai vu tomber un tyran, je sais que cela peut se reproduire, répondit le titan avec une excitation sourde.

Le temps passa. Maia, abandonnée par Zeus, en eut un enfant, Hermès. Le neveu de Mérope fut brillant dès sa naissance, sut se faire aimer d'Hera contrairement aux autres enfants illégitimes de Zeus, sut se faire apprécier de tous les dieux et devenir un des leurs, quand les enfants d'Alcyone et de Poseidon restaient de simples immortels sans grade. Au bout de quelques semaines seulement, Hermès avait sa place dans les grands de l'Olympe, en transmettait les messages, et jouait auprès de Zeus le rôle de conseiller roué, comme l'avait fait Métis, soeur de Pleione, avant qu'il la dévore, comme l'avait fait Prométhée avant qu'il le renie.

Mérope visitait toujours le rocher de son oncle.

Un jour, s'en approchant, elle entendit des bruits de conversation. Immédiatement elle se cacha, se demandant si une de ses soeurs était venue, ou peut-être un des dieux, chargé d'apporter son lot de reproches et de malheurs au titan enchaîné ; peut-être même Hermès. Mais quand, de derrière une pierre dressée, elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, elle ne vit qu'un être humain.

"Abandonne," lui dit Prométhée.

"Ces leviers me donnent la force de vingt hommes," répondit l'homme. "Mais ce n'est pas assez. Ô Titan, tu nous as apporté le feu et l'industrie, et mon ambition était de te délivrer par le feu et l'industrie."

"Les dieux ne te le pardonneraient pas."

"Les dieux ! Grâce à ta ruse, je peux leur offrir, pour mes sacrifices, les os et la graisse blanche du taureau, et ils doivent s'en contenter, depuis que tu fis choisir Zeus et qu'il jugea sur les apparences. Il n'a pas cessé, et des offrandes suffisent à l'apaiser. Mais qu'ont-il fait pour moi, pour les hommes, qui justifierait que je doive leur apporter en plus mon respect ?"

"Si l'un d'entre d'eux t'entendait…" répondit Prométhée inquiet. Tu as essayé et échoué, Sisyphe. Pourquoi encourir des souffrances pour toi si les miennes n'en seront pas diminuées ? Ou plutôt, si elle l'ont déjà été autant qu'elles le pouvaient, car mon coeur est réchauffé par cette tentative."

Le pied de Mérope heurta un petit caillou. L'homme et le titan se retournèrent d'un seul geste.

"Ce n'est que ma nièce Mérope," dit Prométhée, soupirant de soulagement. "Elle a de l'affection pour moi et ne nous trahira jamais pour les dieux. Mérope, Sisyphe est lui aussi mon lointain neveu par Epiméthée, Deucalion et Hellen. Et maintenant, roi de Corinthe, rentre chez toi, car tu as à apprendre de l'échec plus que d'un châtiment.

Mais l'humain nommé Sisyphe restait bouche bée, fixant Mérope comme si elle était ce qu'il avait contemplé de plus beau dans sa vie. La jeune étoile devait admettre que cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

"Hâte-toi," continuait Prométhée. "Quoi que tu puisses faire, les dieux m'ont condamné à rester enchaîné à cette montagne éternellement."

"He bien," clama Sisyphe, comme possédé, montant sur un rocher pour mieux se faire entendre, "j'ai une prophétie moi aussi. Un jour viendra un plus fort ou plus intelligent que moi, et il te délivrera, mais pour satisfaire cette condamnation, tu porteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours une bague faite de tes chaînes, portant en chasse une pierre du Caucase, et quoique enchaîné pour toujours, tu seras libre. Et ce jour-là, ô déesse," dit-il en s'adressant à Mérope, "j'espère que vous penserez à moi, même si je suis déjà mort depuis longtemps." Il fit trois pas pour partir. Mérope n'eut pas le coeur de lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas une déesse ; à peine une titanide.

"Attendez," dit-elle plutôt, se surprenant elle-même, "ne voulez-vous pas rester un peu avec moi plutôt ?"

Prométhée semblait inquiet. Mais Mérope était certaine que les dieux ne la retrouveraient pas ici. Quant à l'humain, c'était un de ceux pour qui Prométhée s'était sacrifié, et le seul à avoir voulu l'aider en retour ! Il ne pouvait être que bon, décida Mérope, qui s'assit à ses côtés.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, Sisyphe fou amoureux n'envisageait plus seulement de dormir avec la déesse, mais de l'épouser avant de rentrer avec elle à Corinthe. Quand il avait eu son idée - brillante, soit dit en passant - au sujet de Prométhée, il espérait l'impressionner, mais malgré sa beauté, il ne pensait pas lui laisser son coeur captif. Mais Mérope était intelligente, alternant des moments de force impressionnante et d'autres de fragilité touchante. Aujourd'hui, pensa-t-il, esquissant un pas de danse car il était orgueilleux et sûr de son charme, je la demanderai en mariage.

Soudain, un dieu apparut sur son chemin. Sans se manifester dans toute la gloire de l'Olympe, il ne prenait pas garde de dissimuler son identité, arborant le caducée et les sandales ailées. Sisyphe le salua comme la politesse l'exigeait, avec un respect qui, selon lui, confinait à l'obséquiosité.

"J'ai appris que tu songeais à épouser Mérope, ma tante par ma mère, ma cousine par mon père." dit le Dieu.

Le coeur de Sisyphe battit vite. Il fallait bien que les dieux le sachent un jour, et cette apostrophe l'effrayait moins que si on l'avait accusé de tenter d'assurer la liberté de Prométhée. Mais il resta tout de même interdit. "Comment sais-tu cela ?"

Hermès eut un sourire. "Je suis, entre de nombreuses autres choses, le dieu des ragots. Maia a remarqué les absences de sa soeur, je l'ai suivie. Le reste, je l'ai deviné par moi-même."

"Que veux-tu ?" demanda Sisyphe, tentant de maîtriser sa voix, de la ramener au niveau d'une flatterie sans en changer le sens.

"Je viens vérifier que tu es digne d'elle. Même si, à en juger par ton conflit avec mon fils Autolycos, sache que je suis prévenu contre toi. Rentre chez toi, en attendant que je te fasse subir tes épreuves !"

"Je n'oserai pas désobéir à l'ordre d'un dieu." dit Sisyphe d'un ton mielleux. "Or, Mérope m'a demandé de la rejoindre près du rocher de Prométhée. Si je désobéis à ta tante et cousine, c'est toi qui m'auras fait manquer à mes devoirs."

Hermès eut une moue amusée. "Alors viens, et je lui expliquerai ce que j'ai décidé."

Mérope écouta, hocha la tête, et partit sans tenter de résister à Hermès, comme si un simple neveu pouvait avoir autorité sur elle. Mais Sisyphe avait surpris son regard douloureux porté sur lui, et se réjouit de l'affection de son étoile, et aussi de sa propre intelligence pour l'avoir vu. Puis il se prépara à rentrer à Corinthe, mais Prométhée le retint.

"Sache qu'Hermès est un trompeur, et tentera de t'imposer des épreuves impossibles, mais il l'acceptera si tu les réussis," dit-il. "Si elles sont les mêmes qu'en mon temps, les dieux testeront ton sens de l'hospitalité, qui sont tout ce qu'ils connaissent de la compassion."

"Merci à toi," dit Sisyphe, "je regrette de ne pas pouvoir t'aider comme tu m'as aidé."

De retour à Corinthe, il ordonna que tous les visiteurs, jusqu'au moindre vagabond qui venait demander asile au palais, soient traités comme des hôtes de marque ; ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pendant sept semaines, il s'y astreint, puis pensa à renoncer le cinquantième jour, au fur et à mesure que cela se savait et que les vagabonds arrivaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, vint un vagabond qui n'avait pas de pousième à ses sandales. Sisyphe le fit servir à sa table, avec les autres, et ne le traita ni mieux ni moins bien. Il leur demanda des nouvelles des pays voisins, que pour la plupart il avait déjà entendues.

"Et toi, Sisyphe ?" demanda un visiteur, prince de Sparte. "Des nouvelles ?"

"Je songe à me marier." répondit Sisyphe en fixant le voyageur aux pieds propres. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, mais plus tard dans la nuit, il entra dans la chambre de Sisyphe.

"Tu m'as reçu et tu m'as démasqué, dit-il, montrant ton intelligence, et ton tout nouveau sens de l'hospitalité à la fois. J'aurais bien attendu encore plus longtemps pour venir, car tu nourrissais aussi les miens, les voyageurs. Mais ma cousine Mérope m'a pressé. Te voilà donc avec deux réussites ; cela ne fait qu'une épreuve, pourtant."

"Bien sûr," répondit Sisyphe, calmant sa colère devant les manières de ce dieu qui avait l'arrogance d'un roi et le sans-gêne d'un fou.

"Demain," dit Hermès, "il faudra te battre."

"Où ? Contre qui ?"

"Dans ton palais, et contre ce qui se trouvera dans ton palais.

Sisyphe bondit sur ses pieds, et renvoya immédiatement tous ses gens chez eux. Puis il se rendit dans l'atelier où il fabriquait ses outils d'agriculture et d'industrie, et travailla toute la nuit. Dans la pièce vide, il pensa aux murs, il pensa au sol, il pensa au toit, voyant le palais lui-même comme une immense bouche prête à l'avaler. Il pensa à s'enfuir, à combattre de l'extérieur, mais si son manque de vaillance lui était reproché, s'il ne revoyait plus jamais Mérope…

Le lendemain, une heure avant l'aube, le palais fut en flammes. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait, à voir la fumée, à sentir la chaleur. Héroïquement, Sisyphe aida à sortir tous les visiteurs et les vagabonds d'Hermès avant même de penser à sa propre sécurité. Quand l'aube se leva, il était seul dans le palais vide, et éteignit les deux feux, de paille sèche et de paille mouillé, qui avaient tant effrayé ses visiteurs. Puis il sortit sur le seuil.

Hermès était là. L'aube se leva sur le palais entièrement vide.

Contrairement à ce que Sisyphe aurait craint, ce ne fut pas le palais entier qui l'attaqua comme un monstre de pierre, mais chacune des statues qui en ornaient les couloirs et les murs. Des lions de granite bondirent, des dieux de marbre s'avancèrent vers lui d'un pas lent et solennel.

Foin de la vaillance, Sisyphe préféra s'armer de son bouclier plutôt que de son glaive. De l'autre main, il saisit une torche. Puis il entreprit de fuir. Déjà les quatre lions, si rapides, se préparaient à le broyer de leurs crocs et de leurs pattes lourdes, grinçant derrière lui dans le couloir. Il donna alors un coup de torche dans le mur et se coucha à terre.

Une explosion détruisit trois des lions, laissant au quatrième la moitié d'un corps.

Derrière eux, les dieux arrivaient déjà, et Sisyphe n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer assez d'outres explosives. Toujours courant, il tourna en rond dans les couloirs de son propre palais pendant des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, craignant à chaque couloir de se faire accuser par des pierres, encore des pierres, toujours des pierres, à l'image des dieux qu'il détestait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu que les dieux, dont les vitesses étaient différentes, se retrouvent tous sur lui en même temps, enfin, au bon endroit.

Il enflamma le seconde outre. Toute la nuit, il les avait préparées, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en faire plus. S'il en restait ne serait-ce qu'un, protégé par les corps des autres... Et déjà, une statue de Poséidon agitait son bras armé d'un trident. Sisyphe, même sans espoir, brandit sa torche.

La statue déjà fêlée s'effondra en miettes.

"Félicitations !" s'exclama alors Hermès, battant des mains. Peut-être avait-il été là depuis le début, mais l'explosion ne lui avait rien fait, alors que les vêtements de Sisyphe étaient défaits et ensanglantés. "Pas très courageux, mais efficace. Pas très digne non plus, devrais-je dire, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert. Allons, il est temps de respecter les dieux. Après tout, ma chère tante vivra peut-être dans ce palais un jour, il ne faudrait pas qu'il fût dévasté par notre faute."

D'un geste, il fit grimper les éclats de pierre les uns sur les autres, reconstituant les lourdes statues qui revinrent d'elle-même se placer sur leurs piédestaux.

"Et maintenant," dit le dieu des voleurs, "la troisième épreuve est simple mais importante. Il faut que Mérope consente à t'épouser."

Sisyphe poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Mais," dit Hermès en levant l'index, "soyons clairs. Il faut son consentement éclairé, sans voiles et entier ! Je me rappelle comment tu as trompé la pauvre Euryclée. Aussi, voilà qu'elle connaît dès maintenant toutes les pensées que tu as eues depuis l'instant où tu l'as rencontrée. Oh… j'en vois de bien sales."

"Je croyait que seule Mérope devait voir," dit Sisyphe, "ou me poursuis-tu aussi de tes voeux ?" Mais ses dents étaient serrées d'inquiétude.

* * *

"Ne t'inquiète pas," disait Maia. "Hermès peut être un peu difficile à comprendre, et nous ne sommes pas très proches, mais c'est un bon garçon, surtout par rapport aux autres dieux."

Ce fut à ce moment que la tempête frappa.

Tous les désirs fugaces, les inquiétudes lâches, les rancunes mesquines, les épreuves subies et les pensées profondes de Sisyphe, tout fut connu de Mérope en un instant.  
"Si je pouvais lever cette jupe…."  
"A partir de maintenant je ferai tuer tous les voyageurs, et il verra, ce dieu."  
"Si j'aide son oncle peut-être qu'elle me remarquera."  
"Je ne vais pas mourir juste pour avoir visé trop haut !'

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Mérope resta très droite, cherchant si elle avait dans son coeur assez d'obscurité pour lui pardonner la sienne, se rappelant les montagnes qu'elle avait voulu lancer.

"Il a gagné," dit-elle à sa soeur. "J'y vais."

"Non !" s'exclama Maia, "'attends ! Tu vas l'épouser ?"

"Oui."

"Tu le regretteras, tu le regretteras tant ! Ton époux mourra ! Oh, nous avons tous eu des amants divins."

"Oui, mais personne n'a jamais voulu vous épouser. Ils sont partis tous aussi vite."

"Tu porteras le deuil de tes propres enfants !"

"Tout le monde porte le deuil, tôt ou tard." Mérope pensa soudain à Atlas, qu'elle avait rejeté, mais aussi à Hermès, et à Prométhée.

"Même si tu veux épouser un humain, tu peux trouver tellement mieux ! Hermès a accepté par loyauté, mais Sisyphe n'est pas aimé des dieux."

"Ne comprends-tu pas," demanda Mérope en se retournant, "que nous non plus ?" Et je ne les aime pas non plus, pensa-t-elle, sans oser le dire plus haut. C'est pour cela que nous serons heureux ensemble.

Et l'étoile descendit du ciel, vers son époux.


End file.
